The Room (Snund)
by Dawnasaurr
Summary: Scott is an 18yr old kid just waiting to graduate and live his life. His mother is a realtor agent and his favorite past time is finding a vacant home that unlikely to sell and making it a secondary "home away from home." He has his drawings pinned to the wall, as well as some other things. Except one day when he sneaks in something he least expects happens. M for later chapters
1. Strangers

_***Not sure how long this ones gonna be, probably rather short. Don't expect anything amazing, just a causal fic, had an idea and my fingers wanted to write it. **_

* * *

**The Room: 1. Strangers**

His hands gripped the familiar wood pulling and tugging until he was able to adjust the heavy weight of it where he wanted. Balancing his weight just so he was able to get a firm enough hold above him so he could swing his lower body at just the right angle. The release was always the best part, allowing him to feel at home, to relax. Finally, he let go of the branch and swung through the now open window his feet landing on familiar stained and old carpet.

The room held the smell of dust and old books, while papers littered the floors and walls. The built in shelving served as a makeshift desk, and upside-down mop bucket as the stool. Pencils, pens, markers, and other utensils littered the area smudges of color from the artist marking the area in random patterns.

Jund sighed as his muscles relaxed in the little room dropping his school bag to the floor. This is what he waited for, every day he could manage he came up here to this room. He wasn't really sure how illegal it was since it was just a house that had been on the market for a few years. His mom being the realtor he usually had a heads up if she was going to be showing a house, but he knew for a fact that no one had even looked at this place in months.

Sitting on his bucket he grabbed for the ear buds out of his bag put them in and got to work. Grabbing a pencil and a (mostly) clean sheet of paper he started. He never really knew what he wanted to draw before he started, usually just the medium. The lines were light and thin, setting a base perimeter for the charcoal to follow. When he switched out with the charcoal pencil he was lost, the lines and shading holding his focus, the blending of dark on white with his fingers, and the slight scratchy feeling that the grainy charcoal makes against paper.

Scott let the time consume him and just focused on his lines and the music. It all was flowing together nicely until he decided to reach for his bag to grab a bottle of water; .hand just dangling down by his side not feeling anything and moving around aimlessly. It wasn't there. He shifted in his seat just staring at the place where he left it before lifting his head up to look around.

"Fucking hell," he jumped pulling out his ear buds in one swift move as he saw the massive figure at the other end of the room giving him an amused look. The bag he was looking for in question, casually hanging off the man's fingers behind his back.

"Jesus fuck man, who the fuck are you? " Jund all but shouted at the stranger.

The man chuckled low in his throat at the kid's reaction. "You're quite good you know," he said pointing to the miscellaneous art on the wall, "you could be making money of some of this."

Jund's face contorted in confusion, a bit of nervousness settling in his stomach. That wasn't exactly the voice he had expected to come out of the man. It was almost comical to think that that was his real voice, he'd never even heard such a deep tone before. "Thanks? Look, have no idea who you are, but this property is on the market. You can't be here."

"I'm pretty sure I can, and I'm even more sure that you're the one trespassing here. This is my house, I just got the deed the morning. Though had I known it was infested with brat I might have looked elsewhere."

"Hey, don't be an ass. You caught me, what do you want a cookie?"

The man crossed his arms bag still in his hand, "I wanna know why some kid is taking residence in the spare room of my new home, and why the hell he thinks coping and attitude with me is in his best interest."

Jund finally stood and stepped away from the art desk, "Whoa man, calm the testosterone, okay. Sorry. My moms the realtor and I sometimes like to get away after school. I knew this place had been on the market for some time and just kind of started coming here occasionally, not a big deal."

The man held out his hand, "You can call me Snake."

"Scott Jund," he reciprocated meeting his hand.

After they released hands Snake nodded at him, "So Scott, where is it that your folks think you are?"

He just shrugged, "Nowhere really. They don't ask and I try to keep out of their hair. I make sure I'm home by 10 pm at the latest so they don't get freaked out or anything."

There was a small pause as Snake was taking in all the information, "And how old are you?"

Jund raised an eyebrow, "18. I'm a senior at the high school in case you were gonna get around to that part of my life history next."

"Watch it kid, this _is _my house now."

Scott just nonchalantly raised a shoulder giving him a "whatever you say," expression before turning around. Gathering some of his supplies on the desk he held out a hand without turning around, "Can I have my bag please?"

"Why?" was the monotonic response.

Scott just kind of looked around the room to make sure this wasn't some kind of awkward prank show. _Was this guy serious? _"So I can gather my things, this is your place now. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone though."

"Oh right," he replied, almost as if the thought hadn't occurred to him.

As Jund's hand went to grab the bag Snake's grip tightened causing him to look up at the man. He hadn't noticed until then, but his eyes were a vibrant forest green, the whole incident causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Snake smirked to himself as he heard the kids breathe hitch, "Hold up a second. Are you just gonna find another vacant room somewhere to hole yourself up in?"

Blinking a few times to regain his focus he made a face, "Probably. Though it'll take awhile."

The older man let out a breath, "Alright then. You can keep your stuff here; just don't go telling anyone about it. I don't wanna be _that_ creepy guy on the block. Just," he said glancing around the room, "clean this place up. I'm not your babysitter, so, just do whatever it is you do and try not to be a bother."

Scotts smile was contagious as he practically bounced on his toes, then rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment when he noticed, "Really? You're not fucking with me right?"

"I don't kid," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Good, well thanks and stuff. I should be heading out anyway though, I have homework and stuff to finish before it gets too late. See, you tomorrow," he asked somewhat more hopefully then he intended.

"I'll be here," Snake responded.

Jund smiled heading towards the window, bag slung back over his shoulder.

Snake cleared his throat, "You can use the door now you know."

In all honestly that fact hadn't even crossed his mind. "Nah, I got this," he said as he stepped out onto the nearby branch. Careful of his balance he cast out one last, "later," over his shoulder before he was out of sight.

Blinking and staring at the window where the unusual kid left Snake smirked._What the hell am I getting myself into?_


	2. Just A Fluke

**It was supposed to only be 2-3 parts but the characters decided they wanted more plot and development than that so… **

**Either way I'm pretty happy with how this is turning out. Still a rather boring fic, no major happenings like in WCBH.**

**ENJOY**

**Warnings: IDEK, just Yes. The answer is yes.**

**A/N: No beta or anything, so ignore any grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

**The Room: 2. Just A Fluke**

As Jund hopped into the room the next day he immediately fell speechless. His pictures still covered the wall, his bucket sitting in the corner, but that was about all that remained the same.

A couch now resided towards the back of the room, nothing fancy, just an old used couch, but what it was resting on was new. The old stained carpet had been ripped up and a shinier new hardwood had taken its place. The shelf he once used as a drawing space was now covered with books, numerous volumes slid neatly side by side in perfect alphabetical order. A million small things had changed seemingly overnight, but what had really caught him off guard was desk straight in front of him. It was gorgeous, and everything an artist could ask for, and Jund didn't even know where to begin.

The soft thud of footsteps coming up the stairs was soon heard and Scott turned his glance to the doorway. When the man appeared he was carrying a cup of coffee in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Do you like it?"

In utter denial and lack of words he just kind of hung his mouth open in confused awe. Words couldn't seem to form in some kind of communication error connecting his vocal cords to his brain. He gestured a finger to himself and then to the desk and back again in an unspoken question. _Was this even real?_

Barring his teeth in a smile Snake gestured his head towards the new desk, "Go on."

Scott's bag dropped to the ground with a clack as the plastic fasteners bounced off the floor. He walked slowly over to the art desk running his hands over the wood and just staring at all the compartments and places he had for everything. It was perfect, all his supplies were laid out for him to put in place, he could never have even hoped for something like this.

He turned his head to the doorway where the man still stood, "Why?"

Snake shifted, a frown ghosting over his features, "Do you not like it?"

Scott's eyes widened at the thought, "Oh, no, no, no. I love it—I mean—fuck. It's the nicest thing I've ever seen in my life and I just—I mean why?"

Snake rubbed at the back of his neck as he entered the room and made his way towards the couch. Sitting down he held his coffee in one hand and sighed.

"The simple answer is because I could. I mean look at you, have you ever even been this happy before? I like giving, I have the money and I have nothing to do with it and I just thought hey, why not."

The younger man cocked an eyebrow, "You rich or something?"

Snake smiled. "I-you could say that. I invested well rather young, and have my own construction firm I manage. You could say I'm doing pretty well for myself."

"Then why buy this shitty place," Scott started. "I mean not that I'm complaining or anything but if you have that kind of cash just lying around."

"I tend to move around a lot. I buy, as you eloquently put, "shitty little places like this," and fix them up. Sell them for double or triple what they went for. It's a nice way to pass the time and have a bit of extra cash for whatever."

The thought of not always having this place at his disposal suddenly made him a bit sad and he didn't know why. It must have shown on his face because the man continued on.

"It'll be awhile before I'm done with this place though, needs a lot of work. I rushed to get this room done because I knew you'd be using it. It didn't feel right just working around you, plus at least this way you get the space you need."

Scott sat in his new chair at his new desk and swiveled to face Snake. He didn't really know what to say, this all was a bit much and he couldn't tell if he was grateful or creeped out. Perhaps a bit of both, but he didn't really care either way because fucking hell was this shit nice.

He held out his hand, "Ughh, thanks."

Snake grasped the smaller man's hand in his own shaking it with a smile, "It's nothing really. If you want or need anything else just let me know. I have the dime to spare."

The smile the older man gave him warmed his stomach slightly and he pulled away from his touch a bit faster than indented at the realization. He looked away a bit shyly then cursing himself an idiot at getting a tad flustered over some simple handshake and turned back around to the art desk.

"Well," Snake stated finishing his coffee, and standing, "I'll let you get to whatever it is you're gonna be doing today, if you need me just come and find me. I'll be working on renovations in the kitchen."

Jund just waved as the other man exited the room before immediately dropping his head onto his new desk. _Jesus fuck what the hell is wrong with me._He had no idea what was happening. This isn't exactly what he expected when he came in today and the whole thing was coming off a bit weird. How old was this guy anyways, didn't he have a wife? Isn't that what loaded people do, get married?

Shaking the thought from his head he got to work. He had a bit more fun than he should have putting all his things away and while he had planned on finished the charcoal drawing today he put it off. He felt like he should make a gift for Snake. Just as a thank you for well… pretty much everything. At least that's what he told himself as he started sketching the man's face out onto the paper.

It took awhile, and knowing practically nothing about the guy made for a pretty dull picture but after a while he decided to get his Prismacolor markers and do his best at detailing the fuck out of his stranger and see what all he could do with the background as well.

Hours passed in solitude, just the sound coming from his ear buds and the movement of his hand over paper. Eventually a yank to the wire drew his attention and he looks up taking out the buds only to see Snake holding a box of pizza.

"Hungry? You've been at it for hours?"

Jund looked down at his phone and saw that it was indeed getting late. It'd been five hours since school let out and he hadn't even realized how fast the time had flown.

"Damn it has. Fucking hell. Yea, food. Food's always good."

He watched as Snake sat on the couch opening and offering the open box. Jund grabbed a slice and stuffed as big of a bite he could manage in his mouth. "Thanks," he attempted to say around a mouthful of food. He doubted the man actually heard what he said, but he'd nodded regardless.

After a few slices of silent eating Snake handed Jund a water out of a mini fridge that was next to the couch he hadn't even noticed earlier. "What time do you have to head back?"

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, "Oh, whenever. It's Friday night so no school tomorrow, the parents are usually in bed before I get home anyways."

"Oh," he sounded surprised.

He dropped the water from his lips at a thought, "Unless you need me to go, I didn't even think—"

Snake dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "No. You're fine I assure you."

There was a brief moment of silence before Scott spoke up with a question that's been gnawing at him all day. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot," the older man responded, the beginnings of a smile pulling at his mouth.

He bit at the inside of his lip suddenly wondering if it was rude to ask. "Exactly how old are you?" he blurted, deciding he deserved some answers more then he needed to be polite.

"Twenty-eight," came the deep reply.

Scott's first response was shock, he knew he was older, but hearing it out load did things to him. He wasn't sure why he was hit with a sudden wave of disappointment, and he didn't really wanna dwell on it. The second thing he felt was impressed.

"Wait. You're only 28 and are this loaded? What the hell is your secret man?"

Snake sat up putting his elbows on his knees. "Honestly, I don't have one. It was all luck really. Started as a lackey at my older brothers firm in high school, when I graduated I was promoted, worked my way up the ladder over the next five or six years and then when I was 24 I quit, moved a state over and started my own firm. I've been doing that ever since."

"Damn, that's—that's amazing. I wish I could do something like that."

"You could," the older man quickly supplied. "I mean if you were interested. I've looked at the work you can do, the stuff pinned to the walls alone could garner some cash if you know the right people."

"Really? I mean, that's awesome, but I don't know. I've never even thought about something like that. I just do it for fun you know?"

Snake scratched at the stubble along his chin as he stood and stretched. "It's your decision, but if you're ever interested I'm sure I could help get you started. You'd be surprised how many people want to keep the art in the homes I sell, not to mention the places the firm gets commissioned to build."

A smile crosses Jund's face at the offer, "I'll definitely think about it. Thanks again, really."

"More than happy to help." Clearing his throat and feeling a bit anxious Snake stood. "Can I see what you've been working on all day?"

Jund spun quickly around in his swivel chair a few times before coming into contact with the other mans legs. Face just inches away from touching him he gulped. "Ughhh, yeah. I mean yeah," he agreed composing himself and facing the desk, "of course. It's a gift for you anyway."

He felt a hand grip his shoulder as the other man leaned over to look at the picture. Scott's eyes closed at the contact, stomach clenching with a very familiar sensation. He knew it, felt it, was aware of it, but he was too scared to officially admit it. He was straight. Not that there was anything wrong with other sexualities, but he-was-straight. He'd dated plenty of girls, it's not like he was a virgin either, and he hadn't exactly been waiting for marriage.

Clenching his jaw he tried to override the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Moving aside some papers that had covered it he let him see what all progress he had made so far.

The grip tightening on his shoulder was the first thing he felt, followed by the sharp sound of his inhale directly by his ear. He could hear his deep voice rumble as he spoke his name, the words caressing his neck in a way that sent shivers down his spine. The next thing he felt was a bit more south and more than a bit disconcerted he quickly wished he was dead.

"Jund… that-that's amazing. How did you even manage to get all the detail, and just… wow."

Snake was a bit speechless. The picture was detailed and done with such professionalism that he was seriously impressed with the talent the kid had. They were practically strangers still and yet he got every detail of Snakes face, right down to the scar he had just off of his right brow. The colors were excellent and the background was done just the right way to where he could hang it in his office and it not look too flashy. If he did he was sure it might help bring in customers if the kid did decide to take him up on his offer.

He suddenly realized how close he was to the boy and quickly pulled away. He needed to be more careful and he knew it. There was just something about him though that just seemed to draw Snake in. Yeah, he was legal and it wasn't considered taboo, but he still didn't feel right about being even a little attracted to him. He was still a bit of a kid in Snakes eyes legal or not, but he also had lips that Snake had to admit to himself he had a hard time not staring at.

Snake rubbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was not doing this because he a fucking crush on the kid like some creepy neighbor pedophile, he was trying to help he kid out. He had the means and power and he had to admit he saw a bit of himself in the kid, and with the right push he could see him going far.

The only problem was he knew that he wanted to be that push. He wanted to be the one to help, and he wanted the credit, and he wanted the kid to look at him again like he did earlier when he realized that the desk was for him. Unfortunately, regardless of the truth, none of this made him feel any better._Shit._

Scott breathed a sigh of relief when Snake moved away, this was not, could not get any worse. He felt like crawling in a hole and never coming out. He was more than a bit conflicted and the issue in his jeans was going nowhere anytime soon.

"Is it very hard?" the voice of Snake called out from behind him. At his words Jund had a mini panic-attack before realizing he was talking about the picture and not the current status within his pants. Fuck if he wasn't on a role today.

"Uhh, I mean it has its moments. I think I have it easier than most though. Arts always just kind of come naturally to me. I still had to practice a lot and it took years to get to this point, but I also had a natural aptitude for it as well. I've just kind of always done it, like anything I'm better at some mediums than others, but," he shrugs letting the sentence fade out.

He watched as Snake seemed to nod to himself but a pressing matter was quickly becoming a bigger issue. "Hey umm, before you continue, can I use a bathroom?"

"Of course. Uh, the one two doors down isn't renovated yet so you'll have to use the one in my room. It's the door all the way down the hall and to the left."

He was already up and headed to the door before Snake finished his sentence. Normally he would have made a smartass remark pertaining to knowing the layout of this house like the back if his hand, but there were other matters at hand.

Walking through and closing the door behind him he pressed his back to it breathing in the solitude. He didn't know what was wrong with him exactly but fucking hell was it getting hard to concentrate. The room was pretty bare, a bed with plain gray blankets, pillows to match. A few books lying on the nightstand, a small dresser and a closet were really all he could see. He walked the few steps to the right he needed before finally heading into the bathroom.

As awkward as it was Jund just starred at the toilet. He knew he didn't have to piss, he knew why he came in here, but the ludicrousness of it all started crashing down on him and fucking hell if it wasn't the most ridiculous, nerve-wracking situation he'd ever been in.

He walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked at himself. This was stupid, why was his body acting this way? I mean he'd never been attracted to men before, maybe it was just a fluke. Yea, I mean he could help if his body was just sensitive to certain stimuli. It was just a fluke, it had to be. Regardless of his theory, a certain problem had yet to make any headway in disappearing.

He could just wait it out, try and think of anything to get rid of it, but he kind of was in the mood. After all, what harm could one little orgasm cause? Turning around so his ass was pressed against the sink he let a hand fall to rub himself over his jeans.

His toes curled in his shoes and he knew he wanted this. This was not a simple just gonna go away on its own issue; this needed to be taken care of, and now. Quickly unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his legs he pulled himself free of his boxers, hand gripped hard around the base of his shaft.

He lazily pumped a few time tilting his head back and closing his eyes at the contact. Going through the porn files in his head he tried thinking about his ex. Long legs, perfect curves, the way she would say his name when he kissed her in just the right spot. He started pumping harder now, trying to hold the image in his head, the sound of that voice against his neck. They way it had sent shivers down his spine, all rough and deep. They way his hand had felt on his shoulder, the way he wished it was wrapped around him now. His breath was ragged now, hand moving to the motions of the image of Snakes lips wrapped around him. Thrusting and fucking into his mouth as his hands gripped the older man's hair for support.

He was so close faster than he could have imagined. He could practically feel Snake's hands on him, fingers digging into his thighs, and in no time at all he was spilling down that perfectly stubbled throat. Only he wasn't, and he was actually just coming all over his hand left with nothing but residual bliss and frighteningly vast amounts of shame and embarrassment.

Cleaning himself up as quickly as he could he tried not to put too much thought into it. Okay yea, he just got off to the thought of being sucked off by a guy, but that didn't make him gay. No, just because he came to the idea of something homosexual didn't make him one. He had never even touched a guy in a sexual way before, not even a kiss. Until now he didn't really even give it any thought. Fluke, it had to be another fluke. That's the only plausible reason, he could just be curious, but since that had never even remotely happened before he dismissed the thought. He was just having an off day, it'd never happen again anyway so why worry about it.

He left the confines of the master bedroom and wandered back to the room where he left Snake. He felt a flush of heat wash over him at the sight of the older man. There he was, slumped on the couch with a fallen book on his chest and reading glasses on his nose. He could hear the soft and deep breathing as he slept and Jund's heart softened, resolve suddenly dissolving. Maybe, just maybe he could have a crush on a man, and maybe that didn't have to be some big life changing thing. Maybe everything would be okay.

Quietly as he could he gathered his things. Shoving art supplies where it belonged and grabbing his bag off the floor, he'd be back tomorrow he was sure. He was just about to leave when he approached the sleeping man taking the book and glasses off of him as gently as he could without disturbing him. He set them on the desk and made his way to the door leaving the room and the sleeping man behind him. As he left the house and stepped out into the cool night air he felt an astounding amount of relief.

_Maybe it wasn't a fluke after all._


	3. Tease

**_Sorry it's short, but I have plans and this was the best stopping point for this chapter. I suck at keeping up with fics but take this and enjoy. Such sorry for delay and shit._**

**Warnings:** Safe for now

**A/N:** No beta and I couldn't be bothered to edit to much today.

* * *

**The Room: 3. Tease**

Jund's feet hit the pavement, one after the other propelling him forward. He didn't consider himself much of a runner but he still found himself out in the morning sun a few days a week speeding past the scenery. His iPod was tucked away in the sleeve on his arm band, ear buds blasting music in his ears as his feet seemed to keep pace with the beat of it. He'd been out for a little over an hour and was heading home when an idea struck.

It'd been a week since the incident in Snake's bathroom and Scott had made up his mind about the whole situation. It wasn't _just _a fluke like he had hoped; his attraction for the man ran deep and as he found himself calling out his name more often than not when he climaxed at the end of a long day, and even sometimes at the beginning, he knew something had to be done. He either had to get over what-the-hell-ever this was or somehow find a way to act on it. The man was already driving him mad with confusion and desire on a daily basis.

He was 18, it's not like it was against the law or even that Snake was some off limits person like a teacher. No, Snake was totally available to him as a conquest, or even something more; he didn't want to limit the possibilities. The real question was whether or not he returned the interest in Scott, well beyond those of mentor and part time roommate or whatever else you could classify their relationship as. Either way Scott was determined to find out. Thus lacking any ability to just come right out and say something, his goal would be to spur some kind of reaction out of Snake, something definitive, something that would make Scott know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Snake was indeed interested. This was all new to him, liking a guy, wanting one, and he wasn't sure when it came to push or pull he's be able to have enough guts to take action on faith alone.

Deciding on project: _Tease him to action_, he ran home to grab his gym sack throwing in a few odds and ends before heading out once again, this time electing to leave his shirt behind on his floor. The house was only a few blocks away, but it was enough to work up a bit of a sweat and as he ran up the driveway that was to the left of the house he was fiercely in need of something to drink. He bent over for a second gripping his knees and catching his breath when the feeling that he was being watched started creeping up his neck. Quickly turning and looking around he saw no one until the faint familiar sound of someone clearing their throat and the clack of boots on a ladder.

His eyes found him immediately and it took all the willpower he possessed to keep his jaw from unhinging at the sight. Much like himself Snake was shirtless, droplets and splashes of white paint ran up his arms and chest in a sporadic smattering of color that contrasted against his own swarthy skin tone. Scott tried to keep his eyes from wandering for too long, and as he stretched upwards he did notice how Snakes gaze took him in, but no definitive sign of interest or admiration was evident. He sighed.

Cloth in hand Snake tried to wipe off any excess wet paint, "I didn't know you ran?"

"I don't," Jund tried to say convincingly but falling short. "I just do a here and there," he shrugged, "helps me think."

Snake nodded. "Thirsty?"

"Fucking parched."

"Well come on in then," Snake added turning and heading for the back porch.

Scott couldn't help but admire the way the muscles in Snake's back worked as he walked. His shoulder muscles seemed to ripple under the skin, the shine of sweat still fresh on them from working outside, he wanted nothing more than to be able to run his hands down them, to touch him anywhere really. Stepping into the house he shook the thought from his head, he knew the thoughts would only serve to fluster him into uncomfortable silence.

Snake had worked all last week on the kitchen renovations and it was quite impressive what he could accomplish in his free time away from the office. Stained wooden cabinets lined the walls, while a dark cherry wood island with a marble countertop centered the room. Snake opened the double door fridge tossing a cold bottle towards Jund before grabbing one for himself.

Jund caught the bottle in his left hand screwing open the cap and pouring the cool liquid down his throat. A few streams managed to fall down his neck before he closed the lid with a satisfied sigh. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked towards his companion. Snake, it seemed to him, was very obviously looking in another direction, apparently settling on pretending to be interested in the nutritional facts of his water bottle. Scott couldn't help but let the small victory put him in a good mood, smile springing to his face.

"I thought you were supposed to be working on the living and dining room today?"

Snake let his gaze drift finally from his water, still attempting to not let his focus linger on Scott for undue amount of time, "I was. That was actually the plan, but when I woke up this morning to this nice weather I couldn't waste it."

Scott nodded towards Snake in a gesturing manner, "So much so you decided to wear it did you?"

The older man dropped his features in an unamused gesture, "Har, har. Why do I even put up with you and your lame jokes?"

"Because I'm a sexy wallflower and you secretly enjoy all my jokes," he answered shrugging off his gym sack and setting it on the counter.

Snake huffed. "You wish, on all accounts."

Scott just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Setting that damn room up for you was by far the worst idea I've ever had."

"Speaking of which," Scott interjected before Snake could add anything else, "I need to work on some things today. Do you mind much if I just grab a shower here?"

Snake rubbed at his stubble as if thinking on it, "It should be fine. Just call if you notice leaking or anything abnormal; I was messing with some of the plumbing earlier this morning. I should be fine but I'll need to see if it's anything major should something actually go wrong."

Now it was Jund's turn to look skeptical, but he just ending up shrugging it off, "Alright then. Thanks."

Scott made quick work of the shower, everything working fine, until he finished that was. Opening the shower curtain he immediately realized his mistake, no towel. _Fuck._ In the end there was really only one choice.

Cracking the door so his voice would carry Scott shouted his recently new friends' name, "Snake!"

Apparently he was much closer than anticipated as the door seemed to just open the rest of the way without much of an announcement revealing a side profile of a cold, drenched, and nude Scott Jund.

For a minute their eyes just locked neither saying a word before Snake seemed to come to his senses backing out of the door rater quickly mumbling a string of apologies.

Scott just laughed, it was the funniest thing that he'd ever seen. His cheek may have been covered in a blush and he _was_ slightly embarrassed, but so was Snake and that knowledge made it easier to shrug it off.

Footsteps started to retreat from the door but Scott called out again, "Could I get a towel please?"

The halt in steps made it clear that Snake had heard him and before he knew it there was a knock and a hand holding out a towel through the crack. "Thanks," Scott added towards the cracked door. "Consider that one a freebie, the shows not free next time."

The sound of an exasperated sigh followed by the demand to "shut it," made him smile. Once the door closed he hurried in the drying off before wrapping the towel low on his waist, grabbing his dirty clothes, and heading down stairs to grab his pack.

"Well I feel much better," he announced entering the kitchen and taking a swig of the water he left there.

"Jesus Jund, ever hear of getting dressed," Snake commented upon walking into the kitchen from the living room, beer in hand. "I've seen more of you naked today than myself."

"Pffft," Jund dismissed with a wave of the hand. "It's not like you're seeing anything you don't have."

Snake rolled his eyes, "That's not the point, it's—you know what, never mind, it doesn't matter." He turned his back on the younger man without looking back, "I'm gonna go back outside and work on some shit." Then he was gone.

Jund stared at the closed screen door for awhile before heading up to the room. He knew it was wrong to tease and taunt Snake like that, even if he was straight, which he doubted, but he needed to know. He was sure all the longing and desire would kill him if he didn't get some kind of confirmation or denial, it the wondering that really got to him. He'd catch Snake's eyes on him sometimes, just looking at him, and he was constantly careful with his words, never even a hint towards a dirty joke or misconstrued words. He was purposely avoiding the topic of anything sex related, even jokingly; which just meant that some substance abuse was in order later tonight. Imaginary confidence or not, he needed more ideas.

Scott worked on drawing for a little bit, he had some things to get done before next month and commissions were due. He had take Snakes advice and started commissioning as a start, just to see if he liked it before taking on a permanent gig working with his construction firm. He didn't want to start something he wasn't ready for.

Pushing a hand through his hair he sighed. He'd been asking that question of himself a lot lately. Was he ready to try and pursue this thing with Snake? Scott wasn't in the habit of denying himself of the simple pleasures in life so the decision seemed obvious, but at the same time it gnawed at him. This was different, he could feel it, and maybe being with a guy, especially an older guy, especially when he had though he was straight just a few weeks ago took some more consideration. This was a big change, and while that was definitely true he couldn't help but not care. He felt like he should, but so far the easiest thing in the world seemed to be the decision and acceptance that maybe being attracted to a guy wasn't the end of the world.

Giving up on working for the moment he rummaged in his pack for his bowl and packed it with the bud he had bought a few days ago. Suddenly wary of smoking inside without some kind of permission or knowledge he wrenched up the window sticking his head out spotting the older male.

"Hey sexy!"

Snake's head whipped towards the sound, eyes meeting Scotts a slight blush already beginning to stain his cheeks regardless of Scott's joking tone, "Yeah?"

"I hadn't thought about it before, but do you overly mind if I smoke in here?"

"_You _Smoke," he asked incredulous.

"Obviously."

"Okay then." He frowned, "Wait, what you are smoking?"

Scott rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "Mary Jane, what else?"

"Mary Jane, _really? _No one's called it that since the 80's, how old are you?"

"Old enough," Scott smirked with a wink. "Did you wanna join me?"

Snake's mouth dropped opened and closed at the acknowledgement of the double entendre having trouble grasping for a response. His hand went to an imaginary itch somewhere on his face as he tried not to look like a total tool.

"I might be persuaded," he finally answered, but Scott had already ducked back inside.


End file.
